


Talk Like You're So Damn Tough (But You're Just A Little Boy)

by WalkOnThroughARedParade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: In which Felix is Peter's son and Wendy is Henry's little sister, It's half five in the morning I should be asleep, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He presses his face to the top of the baby's head and inhales, trying to breathe normally.</p>
<p>When Felix's eyes open, they're blue.'</p>
<p>Or: In Which Peter Is A Pretty Good Father And Henry's Basically Fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Like You're So Damn Tough (But You're Just A Little Boy)

When Felix is born Peter is eighteen and if you called him stupid you'd probably be right.

Felix's mother is called Vidia. She is tiny and dark-haired and wild the same way her stupid boyfriend is, and her stubbornness rivals that of even Storybrooke's sheriff; so when she set her mind on keeping the baby there was no point in arguing about it.

(Peter never intended to argue that she give it up, because they're both orphans; they both _know_ what it is to not have parents, the resentment that comes with that. It doesn't matter that their lifestyles are less than appropriate for a child to grow up in, Peter being the head of a group of boys who barely blink at their activities being deemed illegal, Vidia with a list of expulsions as long as her arm before she was pushed into Storybrooke High School and met Peter while she was skipping English.

There was never any doubt that they were keeping it. Everyone else would just have to adjust.)

The nine months of Vidia's pregnancy are mad, completely and utterly, filled with scrambling to raise the money necessary to pay for her hospital appointments and anti-natal classes and things for the baby, a moses basket and cot and changing table, clothes and nappies and the Lost Boys turn up one day having hijacked a truck delivering to the local superstore, towing formula mix and nappies and dummies and anything else they could possibly need. Peter doesn't stop getting arrested, but the crimes stop being so dangerous; less fights, more theft and breaking the Lost Boys out of the Sheriff's office when they're locked up for trying to steal a swing set.

Vidia doesn't stop getting arrested either, but her crimes bottle neck until every time she's dragged in the cause is 'public disturbance'.

(She's always been volatile. Pregnancy hormones don't improve things.)

There are so, so many tests.

They test her blood, Peter's blood, amniotic fluid and basically everything there is to test when the mother is seventeen and therefore a little more fragile than other mothers might be. They find out at her second ultrasound that it's going to be a boy - Vidia whines and punches Peter in the shoulder when he can't stop grinning - and the Lost Boys fight over shades of blue until the room in Neverland that Tink - who is a surrogate mother for all of them, taking them in when they age out of group homes and letting them hole up above the bar she owns so long as they run deliveries for her and scare off anyone who tries to start trouble - has set aside as a Nursery is covered in splashes of paint, each splash a different shade.

Absurdly it's sort of perfect; and Vidia grins so hard her cheeks hurt when she sees it, eight months gone and stroking her fingertips over the swell of her stomach.

They aren't in love; never were. But it doesn't matter, because they're friends and they'll be good parents and-

Vidia's laughing between contractions, and Peter watches her get wheeled into the delivery room before the doors shut behind her.

(Peter sits in the waiting room, head in his hands, words echoing around his head.

_Nothing we could do_.

_Accident_.

_Sorry for your loss_.

Tink sets a tiny bundle of blue fabric in his arms, wrinkled little hands grasping at the air, and he presses his face to the top of the baby's head and inhales, trying to breathe normally.

When Felix's eyes open, they're blue; the exact same colour as Vidia's were.)

-

Henry doesn't want a younger sibling. Right up to the moment his mom is in the delivery he insists, _I don't want a little sister_ , and his family laughs and ruffles his hair and he frowns at all of them.

He is fourteen years old; hair-ruffling is uncalled for.

Henry doesn't want a younger sibling; right up until he gets a good look at her, tiny and pink with a soft crop of wispy blonde curls already on her head.

Then; then he wants his sister.

-

Felix doesn't talk to other children.

It's not news to Peter, really. Felix barely cried when he was a baby, just watched his surroundings with solemn blue eyes, settled into the arms of all the Lost Boys without fuss. His smiles have always been rare, and his first words came all at once; one day he was silent, the next he held his cup toward Peter and asked 'more milk daddy?' like it was nothing.

Peter's son is quiet, he's solemn and serious and doesn't talk to other children. To other people. To anyone except Peter and sometimes Tink, to be perfectly honest.

Peter refuses to worry while Felix is still happy. So long as his five year old smiles privately every time Peter sets his pop tarts down in front of him on Saturdays, so long as he mumbles his 'thank you's with pleased eyes when Peter finishes his bedtime stories, he'll not worry that Felix doesn't talk to other children, that he sits on the swings alone; until other children approach, at which point he walks away, sits in the sandbox if it's empty or claims a book and a corner of the playground.

Ms Blanchard isn't as at-ease about Felix's lack of friends, however.

She calls Peter in several times, an expert at hiding her shock when she finds a twenty three year old before her, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, beanie tugged over curls that match his son's, and every time tries to gently coax him into talking to his son, getting him to socialise.

Peter likes her, he does; Felix does too. But if Felix doesn't want to talk to other children then it's his choice.

He tells her so to her face when he's been called in for the sixth time, when they're on first-name basis and she makes tea while they talk.

Mary Margaret Blanchard sighs, and accepts that she'll find no help from Peter.

She resolves to get Felix to socialise by herself.

-

"Wendy!" Wendy Swan glanced up from the sheet of paper spread out on the table before her, attention stolen from the bright orange bird she was meticulously painting; and she blinked at Ms Blanchard, before frowning.

"Yes, Ms Blanchard?" The woman smiled at her warmly, before drawing Wendy's attention to the boy stood at her side, the teach resting a hand on his shoulder while he just watched the ground, expression solemn.

"This is Felix, Wendy; I don't think the two of you have spoken before. Would it be alright with you if he sits and paints with you for a little while?" Wendy looked between the two of them, her smiling teacher and the blonde boy, 'Felix', who glanced up and squinted at her.

"....you're not going to steal all the orange paint, are you?" She narrowed her eyes on his suspiciously; and Felix's lips quirked, before he shook his head 'no'.

Wendy grinned at him, and patted the table beside her.

"You can paint with me, then. I need all the orange paint for my bird." Felix quietly moved to sit beside her, claiming a sheet of paper and a pen for himself; and when he spoke his voice was very quiet, and he looked between her painting and her face curiously.

"What kind of bird is it?" Behind him, Mary Margaret grinned; and Wendy hummed, cocking her head.

"...an orange one." She stated finally, nodding to herself; and Felix ducked his head to hide his smile, before starting to draw.

-

Peter set Felix's dinner down in front of him before dropping into the seat beside his son, reaching out to ruffle his blonde curls fondly and grinning at the indignant little huff he received in response.

"So how was school?" He asked, digging into his own food; and Felix shrugged a shoulder, before peering up at him from beneath the messy curls that fell across his forehead.

"Made a friend." He offered quietly; and Peter blinked in surprise, swallowing hard before he set down his fork and rested his forearms on the edge of the table, watching his five year old son closely.

"A friend?" Felix bobbed his head in a nod, chewing his pasta thoughtfully and then glancing back at Peter.

"Her name's Wendy. She likes birds." Peter watched his son, watched him eat his dinner happily, took note of the way his legs were swinging under the table and he hummed when he finished his food.

The smile that slipped across his face was wondering, pleased; and he laced his fingers in front of his mouth, hiding the grin threatening to spread across his face.

"What kind of birds does Wendy like?" He asked; and Felix cocked his head thoughtfully, before a genuine smile spread across his face.

Something in Peter's chest lurched.

"Orange ones." Felix stated; and Peter grinned hard behind his hands.

"Orange ones." He repeated; and Felix nodded.

"Yep." He blinked up at Peter, all large blue eyes and silent demands for dessert; and Peter huffed out a laugh, feeling almost giddy, before getting to his feet.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it. Ice cream for the five year old with a new friend." Felix let out a wordless noise of protest from behind him as he turned to the fridge.

Peter didn't stop grinning for the rest of the night.

-

"I need feathers! Henry! Henry I need _feathers_ where are my feathers?!" Henry stumbled into his little sister's room, blinking blearily at her back when he found her, up to her elbows in her craft box; before his expression shifted into a frown.

"Wendy it's almost time for dinner." She sat up turning to look at him with round eyes; before screwing up her nose in frustration, and letting out a soft huff as she turned back to her box.

"I need feathers. They're for Felix." Henry leant against the doorframe, resting his head against it.

"Felix isn't another of your dinosaurs, is he?" He asked warily, eyeing the cluster of plastic dinosaurs on her window sill as if the one apparently named Felix would reveal itself somehow; and Wendy's tone of voice was especially long suffering for a five year old when she replied.

" _No_. Felix is a boy." She threw a plastic bag of multi-coloured pipe cleaners over her shoulder, and Henry blinked at her back in surprise.

"A boy? A real, living, breathing, boy? I thought that you hated all of them?" Wendy scoffed, and Henry snorted.

"That _is_ funny. I remember _distinctly_ your stating just yesterday that you're done with boys, because Luke Parker pulled on your hair and therefore all boys are horrible and not worth your time." Wendy scoffed again, and when she looked back over her shoulder she lifted her nose in an especially lofty manner which Henry was ninety percent sure she'd picked up from Regina the last time he'd taken his little sister along with him to visit his adopted mother.

"Felix is different. He likes birds." Henry grinned at that.

The logic of five year olds was a magnificent thing.

"So is that why you're finding feathers for him? So you can make a bird together?" The five year old hummed thoughtfully, pulling a couple of old toilet roll tubes from the very depths of her box before replying.

"Yes. Maybe. He's going to ask his daddy if he can buy some googly eyes for it." Henry assumed a mock solemn expression, before moving quietly up behind her; and lifting her off the floor, arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a shriek that was almost a laugh, before smacking at his hands indignantly.

"Let me go! I need to find feathers!" Henry grinned and started to carry her toward the dining room.

"You can find your feathers after we've eaten, monster. Mom will be home in an hour, and she'll want you ready for bed then." She kicked her feet and whined; before sighing in an especially put-upon fashion, and leaning her head back so she could scowl up at him.

"I'm not a monster." She stated petulantly; and Henry offered her an arch expression.

"Hmm? You're not? What are you then?" A grin spread across her face, and she snapped her teeth at him.

"I'm a dragon!" Wendy cried; and Henry laughed, before almost-throwing her into the air so he could hold her better, her arms around his neck and face snuggled against his chest.

"Yeah, well, dragons still have to eat dinner. Come on."

-

"Felix with a _friend_. And here I thought he was going to stay as anti-social as his father for his entire life." Peter shot Tink an unamused look from where he was sat on the end of the bar.

He'd been living with Felix in their own apartment a couple of blocks from Neverland for almost two years, but the bar and the rooms above it were still home. Felix's nursery was still there - though the toys were all age appropriate now, there for the days Peter needed to bring him along for meetings - and Tink still mothered both of them when she could.

Besides which, officially he worked on the bar.

He didn't really, but for the cover to really work he had to hang around sometimes.

"I have _friends_." He protested; and the blonde woman snorted, setting the bottles she'd just retrieved from the basement in their correct places.

"You don't have friends. You have minions; peons, even. The Lost Boys are not your friends." Peter rolled his eyes, while Tink chuckled softly; and he responded while he fished his phone out of his pocket, tone unamused.

"I'll remember that, the next time you ask to spend time with my son. If you're not my friend I don't see why he should be allowed within ten feet of you." He ignored Tink's indignant squawk in favourite of looking down at his phone.

His expression turned alarmed and he hopped off the bar when he saw the caller ID, and he answered the call quickly, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Ah, Mr Pan? This is Storybrooke Elementary calling; it's about your son, Felix?_ " Peter nodded, even though his knew the woman on the other end could see, Tink's grin fading when she saw the concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm his dad. What's happened?" The voice on the other end of the phone attempted to come off as soothing, but was ineffective as soon as the words were out.

" _He seems to have had a bit of a fall; hit his head, there was some blood. He seems fine, but Ms Blanchard thinks it would be best if you came to get him._ " Peter's breath caught in his throat, and he had to force out his response.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket before almost running for the door; and Tink called his name just before he left, drawing his attention long enough to toss her car keys at him.

"Give your boy my love, will you?" The concern in her eyes went unspoken; and Peter nodded, forcing a brief smile, before disappearing out the door.

-

Peter burst into Ms Blanchard's office, expression frantic; and all the breath rushed out of him when he saw Felix, sat in one of the little chairs lined up beside the door to her classroom, a square of gauze strapped to his left temple.

Peter dropped to his knees when Felix ran for him, gathering his son up in his arms and pressing his face against the five year old's neck to breathe him in, a gesture reminiscent of the first time he'd held Felix; and the little boy hummed quietly, before Peter pulled back to look him in the face, hands on his shoulders and expression creased in concern.

"What happened, kid? You're not clumsy." Felix looked back at him hard for a moment; before dropping his chin to his chest.

Peter noticed with the move that someone had wound a couple of dark feathers into Felix's hair, tangled into a little clump; and he reached out to touch them thoughtfully.

When Felix glanced up he offered his son a curious, arched expression.

"Did Wendy do this for you?" Peter asked; and when Felix nodded, he smiled.

"Very cool." He offered, tone of voice proud; and the little boy broke into a soft, genuine smile before he hugged Peter again, arms tight around his neck.

Peter lifted him into his arms as he stood up, and frowned at Mary Margaret over his son's shoulder where she was sat at her desk, watching them both.

"Someone pushed him? Because of the feathers?" It wasn't really a question, but the woman sighed and nodded anyway, ever as Felix's arms tightened around his father.

"Yes. A couple of boys in the other class. They're both being dealt with, but I've met their parents; I can't promise any repercussions from home." She grimaced, and Peter glared at the floor, smoothing a hand down Felix's back.

He tilted his head to listen better when Felix murmured into his ear.

"Wendy punched them." Peter blinked, and turned his head to look his son in the eye.

"Did she?" He asked, unable to keep the impressed look off his face; and Felix nodded solemnly.

"Taught her to make a proper fist yesterday. She didn't hurt her hand or nothing." Peter grinned, moving to use a hand to smooth Felix's hair away from his forehead, before he glanced back at Mary Margaret, who was regarding them both with a smile.

"Is Wendy still here?" He asked, expression quirking; and her smile softened before she nodded.

"She's outside reception with her brother; unfortunately, because no one actually saw the boys push Felix, she'll be suspended for the next two days while they get off with warnings." Peter nodded thoughtfully; before setting Felix down on the ground, taking his hand and smiling down at him.

"Do you want to introduce me to your friend, Felix?" The little blonde boy blinked up at him.

He nodded his head, and Peter grinned back at him.

-

Henry sighed and pushed his fingers back through his hair, before giving Wendy a hard look where he was knelt before her.

Her bottom lip trembled; and his expression softened.

"Wendy you know we don't hit people. It's never the right thing to do." Her protest was weak, and she fisted her fingers in her skirt.

"But they pushed Felix." Henry's expression twisted.

"I know, and that wasn't okay either. But just because they pushed your friend doesn't mean it's okay for you to hit them. You could have told your teacher." Wendy twisted the fabric of her skirt, peering up at Henry from under her lashes.

"Mummy says I should never let people push me or my friends around, though." Henry couldn't help his almost-smile, but he forced it back quickly, expression turning hard again.

"That doesn't mean you punch them, Monster." Her bottom lip trembled again; before she caught sight of something over his shoulder, and her expression cleared.

Henry glanced behind him; and blinked when he saw the little boy walking into the office, feathers in his hair and gauze taped to his head.

Wendy dove past him.

"Felix!" The blonde boy released the hand of the young man who had lead him in, catching Wendy when she threw herself at him; and Henry softened when he watched them cling to each other, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked, suddenly tearful again and taking a step away; and Felix nodded silently. The little girl reached out to touch the gauze on his head, and her voice went soft and worried.

"Will you have a scar?" She whispered; and Felix tipped his head to look up at his companion.

Henry did the same; and he swallowed thickly when he took in the boy - young man, really, but he couldn't be much older than Henry was - eyes flicking over him instinctively.

Felix's....brother? grinned down at both five year olds.

"Battle scars." He stated, ruffling Felix's hair; and while Felix swatted at the hand in his hair, Wendy beamed up at the stranger.

The man dropped into a crouch, and offered Wendy a solemn look.

"Do you know who I am, Wendy?" She watched him for a moment, before replying slowly.

"...you're Felix's daddy." Henry blinked in surprise, while the man nodded with a smile, Felix moving to lean against his shoulder comfortably.

"Right in one." He offered, and offered Henry a brief glance before looking back at Wendy.

"I wanted to say thank you for sticking up for Felix for me. Your brother's right, punching people isn't okay; but thank you anyway. You're a very good friend." Wendy flushed and shuffled her feet, embarrassed but pleased; and Felix's dad (?!!?!?!) straightened with a grin, murmuring something to his son and squeezing his shoulder gently before heading toward Henry, who straightened himself, brushing down his jeans nervously.

"Hi. Uh, Peter; I'm Felix's dad." Peter held out a hand for him to shake; and Henry flushed, cursing himself inwardly as he did before shaking the offered hand with a nervous smile.

"Henry. Wendy's my sister." Peter nodded with a brief smile.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret mentioned." Henry smiled, embarrassed; before he seemed to realise he was still holding Peter's hand and let him go, blushing again and mumbling an apology. Peter shrugged a shoulder, expression soft and amused, before he pushed his hands into his pockets.

Henry swallowed thickly, searching for a subject to talk about, to break the suddenly awkward silence.

"So, uh, his mom's working?" Henry immediately regretted his words, watching as Peter's smile vanished and his eyes shuttered; and his response made Henry's stomach drop to somewhere near his knees.

"No, Vi- Vidia died when he was born." Peter frowned at the carpet; but looked up quickly when Henry spoke.

"Fuck. I mean- shit, I- I mean, shoot! I- god I'm sorry." Henry pressed his hands to his face, but when he peered through his fingers Peter was grinning.

"It's okay. You didn't know." He shrugged a shoulder, smile fading into something a little sad, and Henry let out a breath; before looking down when he felt someone tug on his sleeve, and blinking at Wendy.

"What is it, Monster?" He asked, glancing quickly back at Peter before kneeling in front of his little sister, and she glanced furtively up at Peter before leaning in to whisper in Henry's ear.

"Are you flirting with Felix's daddy?" Henry spluttered and turned red, starting at her with something like betrayal written across his face.

"Wendy!" She burst into soft giggles as he scowled at her; and Peter offered the both of them a bemused look, before glancing over at his son.

Felix shrugged, watching Wendy with a frown, before glancing back up at his father.

He blinked up at him; and Peter hummed.

"Do you two want to come scrounge up lunch with us?" Henry blinked up at him owlishly; and quickly convinced himself that the shift in Peter's eyes when he took him in, on his knees and wide-eyed, was imagined before responding.

"Uh...sure? Sure, why not? I can make up for being an idiot." Peter shrugged a shoulder.

"A cute idiot." He offered, smirking briefly.

Henry blinked.

Definitely didn't imagine that.

He straightened slowly, lifting Wendy into his arms when she made gabby-hands at him and blinking at Peter again.

"I can promise the idiot will persist; the cute? Not so consistent." He grinned a little nervously, drawing confidence from the pleased spark to Peter's eyes and the way his smile widened; and Wendy piped up eagerly.

"Hey! That's what I'm for!" She fluttered her eyelashes and leant her cheek against Henry's.

"I'm adorable." She stated confidently; and Henry rolled his eyes.

"An adorable monster." He clarified, poking her in the side to make her squawk indignantly.

"An adorable _dragon_." She corrected waspishly; and Felix piped up from where he was stood beside Peter, an arm hooked around his knee.

"Like a Charizard." He stated wisely, nodding his head.

Wendy grinned and let out a soft little squeal of delight; and Henry glanced at Peter, expression long suffering.

He blushed hard when he saw the way the man was watching him, looking intrigued and only a little amused, a corner of his mouth curled up; and Peter grinned, before taking Felix's hand in his.

"Shall we?"

-

"Heeeeenryyyyyyy. I'm sleeeeeeeeeeeeepy." Wendy whined against Henry's shoulder, thunping her forehead against his arm; and he chuckled softly, shifting his grip on the five year old and dropping an absent kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, kid. We'll be home soon." Peter's voice was amused from behind them, and Henry glanced back over his free shoulder.

"She's doing better than this one." He took in Felix curled up in Peter's arms and sleeping soundly, face pressed to the side of his neck; and a smile spread across his face, before they stopped outside the door to his home, Wendy yawning hugely and then pushing gently and his chest.

"P'me down. Can walk inside by m'self. You need to...to...." She drifted off for a moment, before snapping back into consciousness and continuing.

"You need to give Felix's daddy your number. So you can do all the stupid adult stuff mummy and daddy do when they think I'm sleeping." Henry turned bright red, his expression mortified while Peter hid a grin in Felix's hair, shushing him softly when the little boy mumbled in his sleep.

"Wendy..." She swatted at his face sleepily, wriggling until he set her down; and she just managed to tromp up the stairs to the front door when Emma opened it, blinking at the little congregation on her doorstep in surprise.

Her eyes zeroed in on Peter even as Wendy moved past her, calling out a 'daaaaaddyyyyy I'm tiiiired! Can I have some cocoa? Pleeeeaaaase?' as she moved through the house.

Storybrooke's sheriff crossed her arms over her chest, eyes lingering on the little boy in his arms.

"I wondered who'd finally straightened you out, Pan." She offered by way of greeting; and Peter inclined his head with a challenging grin that made her eyes narrow.

"It was never going to be anyone else, Sheriff Swan. Nice to see you again, though." Emma's eyes narrowed, and she hummed, disgruntled, before walking back into the house with a significant look shot Henry's way.

Henry shot Peter a questioning look; and he grinned at him, adjusting his grip on Felix.

"My teenage years were eventful. I didn't know Emma was your mom." Henry's expression turned amused.

"I didn't know you were a convicted felon." Peter's grin widened, and Henry smiled back at him.

Felix shifted in Peter's arms, blinking himself awake; and he shifted back enough to blink up at Peter sleepily.

"Are we home yet?" He mumbled, head dropping back to rest against Peter's collar; and his father smiled fondly, smoothing a hand through his hair and down his back before pressing his face to the top of his head, inhaling deeply.

"Not yet, kid. You can go back to sleep, though." Felix mumbled wordlessly against Peter's collar, snuggling closer while he drifted back to sleep, breath becoming slow and even again; and Peter smiled at Henry over his head, filing away the soft way the younger boy was watching them both for later.

"We should probably get going." He offered; and Henry snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in, nodding his head quickly.

"Uh, yeah! I mean you probably want to get him into bed, or....yeah." Peter's smile widened into a grin, and he nodded himself, before offering Henry an expectant arch of an eyebrow.

"You gonna do as your little sister ordered and give me your number, or do I have to leave unsatisfied?" Henry gaped for a moment; before flushing, and pulling a pen and an old receipt from his jeans pocket, scrawling down his number.

He sort of..hovered for a moment, unsure what to do with the slip of paper; and Peter grinned at him.

"Just stick it in my pocket." He advised. Henry flushed, before obediently moving closer, sliding the slip of paper into Peter's front pocket. His eyes flicked up to meet Peter's two fingers still hooked in his pocket; and the other boy watched him quietly, green eyes soft and unreadable, before ducking his head and pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss to Henry's lips.

He let out a surprised little noise which changed into one of protest when Peter pulled away; and Peter grinned at him, adjusting his grip on his son.

"Just so you know, I have a strict rule about no stupid adult stuff until after like three dates." Henry gaped at him, and Peter ducked down to kiss him again; before laughing against his mouth when he growled in annoyance. Henry pushed him away, hands gentle so as not to wake Felix, and scowled at the smirk on his face.

"Go put your child to bed, Pan." He ordered; and Peter's smirk widened, before he inclined his head almost mockingly.

"As you wish." He offered; and he turned to walk back to where he'd parked his car before Henry could retort, cradling Felix close and still grinning.

Henry scowled after him; before the look faded into a brief smile, and he dragged his bottom lip between his teeth thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man kid!fic. Everyone blame Brittany.


End file.
